Collide
by Midie
Summary: Sequel to Measure of a Man. Josh and Cassandra are worried because Drake's been acting strange. They want to find out what's wrong with him. To make things more difficult, it's their senior year of high school. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Collide is the sequel to Measure of a Man. If you haven't read that yet, I suggest you read it first. Took me long enough to post this story. Anyway, the title I originally had in mind for this was "Shadows of the Night." I think "Collide" is such a pretty song though and more current, so people would know that one before the other. In this one, Josh and Cassandra are worried about Drake because he's been acting weird. They want to know why. It's senior year, so a lot is gonna happen. Drake becomes more mature. Does anyone miss the old Drake? Oh well, there's still the laughable moments (I hope).

Let's just get down to the point: I don't own Drake & Josh characters or anything like that. "Collide" is sung and written by Howie Day.

Oh yeah, Drake's sick here, so don't read this chapter if you're eating. It picks up right where I left off with the last one.

* * *

Drake woke up Monday morning after Homecoming, feeling a bit sick. He climbed down the stairs wanting to just turn around and fall back into bed, or run to the bathroom and toss his cookies. He wasn't quite sure which he wanted to do. 

"You look terrible," said Josh, glancing up at his step-brother.

"Gee, thanks," said Drake.

Audrey walked into the kitchen and looked at Drake.

"Drake, do you feel alright?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied.

Audrey felt his head and took his temperature.

"I think you should stay home," she said. "I'll give Dr. Glazer a call. Josh, could you take Megan to school this morning?"

"Sure Mom," said Josh, always the responsible one.

Josh and Megan headed out the door.

"Hey Josh, can you do something for me?" asked Drake.

"Sure what?" asked Josh.

* * *

At school Drake's girlfriend, Cassandra, walked up to her locker. She hadn't seen Drake yet that morning and didn't know where he was. She didn't call him in the morning before school, mostly because she knew how long it took him to get out of bed. She'd seen Josh, so she didn't know where Drake was. Oh well, she'd ask Josh during their cooking class. She opened her locker and got her answer. 

She found a flower laying there and a note. She picked it up and read it.

Cassie,

I got a little sick today. I thought I'd ask Josh to help me leave you this little surprise. See you soon.

Love, Drake

Cassandra smiled and picked up the flower. Her boyfriend was so sweet, even when he was sick. She'd have to call him at lunch.

* * *

Drake sat in his bed. His mother walked upstairs with their neighbor, Dr. Glazer. 

"Hello Drake," said Dr. Glazer.

"Hi," Drake replied.

"I'm going to go downstairs," said Audrey. "Call me if you need anything." She headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What's the problem?" asked Dr. Glazer.

"I just woke up feeling sick. I don't know what's wrong. I've thrown up a few times."

"Hmm," said the doctor. He examined Drake and wrote a quick note on his tablet. "What'd you eat last night before you went to bed, Drake?"

"Uh, well I was kind of hungry, so I ate some of the chicken that was left."

"I see. How old was it?"

"How should I know?" asked Drake.

"I see. Okay, that's all. I think you have food poisoning. You should feel better tomorrow. You should even be able to go to school."

"Aw," moaned Drake, falling backward on his pillow.

"I think you also have to get your priorities in order."

"I just wanted to know if I was sick."

"Hey, I call the diagnosis as I see it. Even if it's not an illness."

"Gee thanks."

"Do I need to tell your parents about the sheep?"

"They already know."

"Oh."

Audrey came back up the stairs.

"Are you finished?" she asked.

"Yep," said Dr. Glazer. "Drake seems to have food poisoning. I recommend that he stay in bed. Once it's out of his system he'll stop throwing up. I also recommend that you throw out the rest of that chicken. Here's my bill." Dr. Glazer tore the page off of his tablet and handed it to Audrey. "Three hundred dollars." He quickly left.

* * *

Josh walked into the bedroom he shared with Drake. Drake was lying in his bed, looking pale, but better than he had that morning. 

"Hey man," said Josh. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," said Drake. "Turns out I had food poisoning, still feel a bit sick though. I've been throwing up all day."

"Ew," said Josh. "Well, I brought something that might cheer you up."

"Oh really?" asked Drake, not too interested. Sometimes Josh's surprises weren't ones to cheer him up. Especially since Josh's surprises turned out to be magic tricks.

"Yeah," said Cassandra.

"Cassie?" asked Drake.

"Yeah," said Josh. "I'll leave you two alone." Josh walked out of the bedroom to go do his homework downstairs.

"Hey," said Cassandra. "How are you?"

"Alright," said Drake. "Once what ever I ate is out of my system, I'll be fine. That's what Dr. Glazer said anyway."

"That's good to know," said Cassandra. "I'm sure when my parents find out you're sick they'll be bugging me about whether or not you're still coming to dinner on Saturday."

"I should be there," said Drake. "Unless I die from throwing up."

"There goes my dinner."

"Sorry."

Actually, the thought of dinner with Cassandra's parents made Drake feel even worse. They had only recently lifted a ban they'd had on Cassandra. For three months she hadn't been allowed to date Drake. In that time he didn't date anyone else and was angry with her parents. He also realized though, that she meant a lot to him. Which was why, just a few days ago he told her he loved her. The best part was that she had told him she loved him too. Which was evident, as here she was, standing in the middle of his bedroom, cheering him up when he looked and felt like crap.

"So," said Drake. "I'm guessing I've got a lot of homework today?"

"Kind of," said Cassandra. "Nothing for health, but, and I know this isn't going to be your favorite topic this year, Mrs. Haifer is talking to us about college essays."

"I see," said Drake. He had told Cassandra he was going to go to college the next year, just because he had no idea if his band was going to make it or not. It's not that people didn't believe in him. It was just that music was a hard business to get into. He had to admit it. He was hoping he would make it, but then again, it wouldn't be easy. The thing that annoyed him about English though was that he had Mrs. Haifer, again.

"Yeah, so, she wanted us to have a list of the colleges we were thinking of going to tomorrow," said Cassandra.

"Oh well," said Drake. "Gives me something to do tonight...um...I don't know where I want to go."

"I see," she said. "Well, Josh and I can help you. Oh yeah, and there's a physics quiz tomorrow."

"Oh...I think I have the urge to hurl again."

"Drake, just be ready for the quiz tomorrow."

* * *

Josh was working at the Premiere and Cassandra was sitting at a table not too far away doing her calculus homework. She tapped her pencil against her notebook and erased part of her formula and rewrote it. Now she had the derivative. She continued working until she noticed someone standing near her. 

"Hi," said a male voice.

"Oh, hello," she said. "Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was standing there."

"That's okay," he said. "My name's John. Your's is Cassandra right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "You're in my calculus class aren't you?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Oh, that's cool."

John sat down across from her. Josh glanced up and gave her a look. She shrugged her shoulders toward Josh before turning back to John.

"Well," she said. She needed to find out what this guy wanted. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Huh, no," he replied.

Oh man, now he thought she was interested. She sat there looking a bit worried.

"So," he said. "What are you doing here all alone?" he asked.

"My boyfriend is sick tonight," she replied. There, that should fix the damage.

"Oh," he said. "I see." He looked a bit disappointed, but Cassandra was not going lead John on. "I have to go," he said. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," she replied as he left. She gathered up her stuff and walked over to the counter where Josh was.

"What was that?" asked Josh.

"I have no idea," Cassandra replied.

"Hey, I know that guy. He was in my physics class last year. He mentioned something about liking the new girl with curly brown hair and...oh, um yeah," he said, staring at Cassandra's curled brown hair. "Maybe we shouldn't mention this to Drake."

"I don't like keeping things from him, but maybe you're right," Cassandra said. "I'd feel bad if he got jealous. John looked unhappy, but I think he just feels kind of bad. He seems like a nice guy. He probably understands."

"John?" asked Josh. "Yeah, he'd understand. He's a genuinely happy person. He should be over this by tomorrow." Josh made sure to reassure Cassandra. He knew she loved Drake, but he also knew she didn't like to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Anyway," said Cassandra. "I've got to go. I've got a physics quiz to study for."

"See ya."

* * *

Josh got home from work and headed up to his room. Drake was sitting on his bed, playing his guitar. 

"Feeling better?" asked Josh.

"Yep, no more throwing up," replied Drake.

"Good. Because if you talk about throwing up anymore, that's what I'm going to have to do. Don't you have a physics quiz tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah. How did you know? You weren't here when Cassie told me."

"She was doing her calculus at the Premiere tonight. She mentioned it then. You know, she shouldn't go to the Premiere without you. Do you know how many guys were checking her out tonight?"

Drake slowly lifted his head, giving Josh an "why in the world would I want to know that?" look.

"As glad as I am that I have an attractive girlfriend, I'd rather not hear about how much other guys want to date her."

"I really shouldn't tell you about John then."

"Who?"

"Oops."

"Who?"

"No one..."

"What's going on Josh?"

"Some guy who liked Cassandra last year evidently still likes her this year, and I'm pretty sure he was trying to get a date with her, but I swear Cassandra made it clear she has a boyfriend!" All this came out in a rush.

"What?" asked Drake. "Who's John?"

"He's in her calculus class."

"He's smart, huh?" asked Drake.

"Yeah," said Josh.

"Hmm," replied Drake, looking back down at his guitar.

"Now, don't go thinking you're not good enough for her again. After what you told me about your conversation at Homecoming, I would hope that you have more faith in your relationship than that. She told you she doesn't care about your grades."

"I know," said Drake. "It's just hard when she's so smart."

"Yeah, I know what it's like to be second to your girlfriend."

"Yeah," said Drake rolling his eyes. "I'm sure it's hard to deal with getting only a ninety-nine percent when your girlfriend gets one hundred."

"Don't mock me. It's been a long day."

"Oh, Megan deleted those Oprah files from your computer."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Because. Dr. Glazer said stay in bed."

"And today just keeps getting better."

* * *

This story is longer than the last one, just letting you know ahead of time. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Let's just get down to the point: I don't own Drake & Josh characters or anything like that. "Collide" is sung and written by Howie Day.

So, today I realized the first fanfiction I ever wrote was a Power Rangers fanfiction when I was in like second grade. I don't know how I remember that. The good one too. Like the first two seasons, not what they have now. I don't even know what happened to that fanfiction. Hmm. I want to write a Sailor Moon fanfiction and I have a Pokemon fanfiction to finish (it's kind of outdated though, but I still want to finish it!).

Anyhoo, here's the next chapter. Still setting things up a bit.

* * *

The next day at school Drake walked up to Cassandra while she was at her locker and tickled her up her back.

"Ah! Drake!" she shouted, giggling. "Feeling better?"

"Yep," he replied.

"Good to know," she said. "Did you study for the quiz today?"

"Nope," he replied.

"Drake..." she said. "Remember last spring? You almost ended up in summer school."

"Hey," he said. "I thought you didn't care how smart I was."

"I don't," she said. "I'm just concerned about you. I do want you to graduate."

"I know," he replied. "I just know that there are smarter guys than me who like you...like John."

"Drake, how do you know about that?"

"Josh."

"Oh boy. Josh and I are going to have to have a little talk."

* * *

Cassandra slid into her seat in calculus. 

"Hi," said John, taking a seat next to her.

"Hi," she replied.

"Sorry about yesterday," he said. "I didn't mean to come across as trying to hit on you. Well, maybe I did. I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Oh, that's okay," she replied. Josh had been right. He was a pretty nice guy.

"So how is your boyfriend anyway?"

"Oh, he's better. He had food poisoning, but he's back in school today."

"Oh, that's good," said John. "Food poisoning's the worst."

"Yeah," said Cassandra.

The teacher walked in and Cassandra pulled out her homework. John was a nice guy. If he was asking about her boyfriend, he probably wasn't jealous. She had dealt with guys like that before, Christopher for one. She just didn't want anything to get between her and Drake again.

* * *

Everyone in Mrs. Haifer's senior English class sat around waiting for her to come into the room. Josh pulled out his list of colleges. They were supposed to have three. Drake looked at his list. He had no clue how to do this. He didn't know where he wanted to go to school. He really just wanted school to end. He wanted to be a musician. People kept telling him to go to college though, and well, he decided to go. He knew everyone was right. 

"Okay class," Mrs. Haifer began, walking into the room. "I asked you all to make a short list of colleges. We're going to have to do this quick. Most universities take applications for Fall until February. Other smaller colleges take them until the summer before. However, it is best to get applications in very early. Otherwise, your first choice may quickly fill up or you do not get accepted to the college you want."

Drake squirmed in his seat. He had no idea where to apply.

"Most universities..." continued Mrs. Haifer. "...will ask you to write an essay. I feel it is part of my job to help you with this part of the application. So, please pay attention."

Drake sat back and sighed.

"What's the matter?" whispered Josh.

"I don't know about this," Drake responded.

"We'll talk about it later okay?" said Josh.

"Alright."

* * *

When Drake and Josh arrived home that afternoon, Drake flew up the stairs to his bedroom and ran back down and out the door.

"What's with him?" Megan asked Josh.

"I have no idea," Josh replied. "He has been acting kind of funny today. I don't know why."

"Well," said Megan. "I guess that's no different than normal. Hey Josh, do you want a cookie?" she asked, offering him a plate.

"Well..." said Josh. They looked tempting, but he knew about Megan's pranks. Could he trust her cookies? "I don't know."

"Oh," she said. "You never trust me," she said, beginning to cry.

"No, wait! Look Megan, I'm eating it!" Josh took a bite and immediately made a horrible face.

"Ha ha," said Megan. "Gotcha." She ran out of the kitchen.

Josh spit the cookie in the trash.

"Megan!"

* * *

Drake had run to meet his friend Paul to talk to him and take care of something.

"Okay," said Drake. "So, once this goes out we have to wait two or three months for a reply. Same with the other."

"Right," said Paul. "Let's make it happen man."

The two guys dropped two envelopes into the mailbox and headed back home.

* * *

When Drake came back home and went up to his room he found Josh and Cassandra there.

"What's going on?" asked Drake.

"You said you weren't sure about college Drake," Josh replied.

"So, we thought we'd give you a hand," said Cassandra.

"Oh," said Drake. "You know, first of all, I'm not really sure about the whole college thing. I mean, graduation is supposed to mean freedom and no more school."

"Drake," said Josh. "Everyone has told you, you need to go."

"I know, I know, I know. Look, maybe you two can get in, but it's not exactly something that will be a walk in the park for me."

Cassandra looked up at Drake. She recognized the look on his face. She'd seen it often on her brother's face when he was very concerned about something and when she looked in her own mirror.

"You're scared," she said. After they had dated for a while, and before Cassandra's parents got in the way, she began to speak her mind. This case would be no exception. She wasn't afraid to face Drake. She did love him and knew he had to have someone stand up to him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Drake.

"You're scared of rejection," she replied.

"Huh?" asked Josh.

"That's why you keep saying you'll get a recording contract. Because you want it to happen. You might not. You think you stand a better chance at that then getting into college because you think you're better at music than school."

"I...uh...I," Drake fumbled with his words. How was she reading him like this? It was as if she could read his mind. It kind of freaked him out.

"Drake," said Josh. "Are you really scared of not getting in?"

"I'm not exactly Harvard material Josh."

"No one said you had to be," Josh replied.

"Drake," said Cassandra. "Schools look at everything. They will look at your current grades. They look at your extracurriculars and volunteer service. Grades aren't everything. Your essays will help too. Mrs. Haifer is helping us in school. I'm sure she'd help you more if you just asked, and we're all here if you need it."

"Yeah," said Josh. "I mean, come on, you're my brother. I'm not gonna let you stay home while the rest of us are at college. Besides, there's lots of parties and girls..." Josh stopped talking and looked at Cassandra. She was giving him such a nasty glare that Josh was scared she'd jump him and strangle him. "...did I say girls, I meant, I meant...sorry."

"Thanks guys," said Drake. "I just don't know where to go either. I mean, yeah they say if you go to college you should experience dorm life. I don't know what universities to go to though."

"We'll help you then," said Josh. "Mom and Dad will help too."

Josh and Cassandra sat Drake down and went online to show him some applications for colleges. They helped him fill out a few. Some he couldn't complete without an essay, but he'd have that soon. Besides, as Mrs. Haifer said, the sooner the better. Drake was a little less worried about applying now. His next dilemma to face was winning over Cassandra's parents Saturday night. It just had to work.

* * *

In the next chapter we get to see if Drake can survive dinner with Cassandra's parents. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Let's just get down to the point: I don't own Drake & Josh characters or anything like that. "Collide" is sung and written by Howie Day.

Drake meets Cassandra's parents. Keep in mind he hasn't spoken to them since the "rock incident" outside Cassandra's window in "Measure of a Man." :-) Oh yes, for this chapter, I do not own the characters of the "Desperate Houswives" either.

* * *

Drake stood at the door of Cassandra's parents' house on Saturday evening. He was really nervous. He had to make them like him. What if they wouldn't let Cassandra see him again? He wanted to run away and hide. He would have brought them presents, but Josh told him after his first dinner with Mindy's parents, it wasn't such a good idea. Something about daisies being a flower of death. Drake sighed and rang the doorbell. 

Cassandra opened the door.

"Hi Drake," she said. "You look nice." He was dressed in a navy button up shirt with dark jeans. Normally, around school he'd wear jeans and a t-shirt or a long sleeve shirt. Today, he really wanted to make a good impression on Cassandra's parents. "Don't look so nervous," she laughed. "It'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," said Drake.

"Come in, Drake," she said.

Drake stepped inside. He was really nervous. He felt like he was going to be sick. These people had forbidden their daughter from seeing him. He didn't know how welcome he would be.

"Cassandra," called her mother. "Will you come give me a hand?" she asked.

"Sure Mom," called Cassandra. "I'll be back," she said to Drake. "Have a seat." She walked into the kitchen to see what her mother needed.

Drake sat on the couch and wondered what was going to happen that night. In a few seconds, Mr. and Mrs. Blane walked through the door. Mr. Blane seemed nice enough. Drake knew he just really cared about his daughter. The problem was, Drake did too. Why couldn't Mr. Blane have seen that? Mrs. Blane reminded Drake of Marcia Cross's character from that Desperate Housewives show his mom watched, which, when he thought about it, was a little scary.

"Drake," said Mr. Blane. "We'd like to talk to you."

Uh oh. Were they going to tell him he couldn't see their daughter again? Wait, why would they invite him to their house then? It wasn't like they were polite about it that summer. Cassandra was right, he was scared of rejection.

"Okay," said Drake. "About what?"

"We'd like to apologize for what we did," said Mrs. Blane.

Drake couldn't believe his ears. They were apologizing? They felt bad?

"Yes," said Mr. Blane. "We should have realized our daughter wouldn't choose someone who wasn't right for her. It's her life. We shouldn't have interfered like that. Will you accept our apology?"

"Of course," said Drake.

"Oh wonderful," said Mrs. Blane giving him a small hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Blane," said Drake.

"Oh, call me Laura," she responded.

"Okay, Laura," said Drake.

"You can call me Tom," said Mr. Blane.

"Tom, got it," Drake replied.

Cassandra walked back into the room.

"Mom, Dad, were you interrogating him?" she asked.

"No dear," said Laura. "Let me go finish dinner."

"I'll help you dear," said Tom. They headed into the kitchen.

"Your parents just told me to call them by their first names," Drake told Cassandra.

"Oh," she said. "I think they may be a bit excited. You're my first real serious boyfriend in a long time, and I guess they're really happy now. I don't know. They confuse me. Did Mrs. Haifer help you with your essay yesterday?"

"Oh yeah," said Drake. "Josh helped me send it out this morning. They should have everything. Mrs. Haifer said she'd even send a letter of recommendation to my first choice."

"That was nice of her," said Cassandra.

"Yeah," said Drake. "And all this time, I thought she hated me."

"Drake, a teacher can't hate you."

"Well, when a teacher repeatedly tells you she hates you, you tend to believe it."

"True."

Laura walked back into the room.

"It's time for dinner," she said.

"Okay Mom," said Cassandra. She took Drake's hand and led him to the dining room.

Drake hadn't seen much of the house, except the living room. It was kind of big. He felt a little less nervous now that Cassandra's parents had apologized and asked him to call them by their first names. He still had to get through this meal though.

Cassandra pointed out a chair for Drake to sit in, but he thought it would be better to help Cassandra into her seat before sitting down himself. Then, he felt kind of bad, because he didn't do it that often for her. He'd done it the night of Homecoming. Not so many times before though. He wondered if she'd say anything to him. Jeez, was he nervous. He sat down in his own seat.

"Drake, calm down," said Cassandra.

"I am calm," he said.

"No you're not.You're jiggling your leg up and down."

"Oh, am I?" he asked. He stopped. How was he going to get through this? Yes, they'd apologized, but he could still ruin everything.

Cassandra's parents came and sat down at the dinner table.

"Well," said Mr. Blane. "I'm really hungry. Why don't we begin?" He picked up a plate of ham and passed it to Drake.

"Everything looks really good Mrs. Blane," said Drake.

"Thank you Drake, but I told you, call me Laura, please," Mrs. Blane responded.

Drake slid some meat onto his plate. He wasn't quite sure where to pass it. Cassandra poked him in the leg, and he handed the plate to her. Tom handed him another dish with potatoes and he took some of those. Soon, they were all eating.

"So," said Laura. "Have you decided on a college yet Drake?"

"Uh, no," said Drake. "I mean, it's only October. I just finished submitting some applications this morning."

"Good to get it done early," said Mr. Blane. "You know, I applied to a college too late, and they couldn't let me in because of space."

"Oh," said Drake. "That's too bad."

"Yes, well, I got there the next year. Of course, my wife was at a different college. It's so wonderful that we lasted."

"Yeah," said Drake. Talk of college bothered him. Talk of rejection bothered him too.

"Now Drake," said Mrs. Blane. "What did you say your parents did?"

"Uh, my dad's the weatherman."

"Oh, Walter Nichols, that's right. I like him better than our last weatherman in New York."

"Yeah?" said Drake. He wasn't the best at making conversation with a girl's parents. In fact, he'd never gotten to this stage in a relationship before. Fortunately, he was able to get advice from Josh before he left. Show them you care about their daughter and everything will be fine.

They continued the meal, with Drake trying the best he could to get Cassandra's parents to like him. They appeared to be acting very friendly toward him.

After dessert, they cleared the table and Mr. Blane went off to read the paper, while Mrs. Blane sat down with her book.

"Come on," said Cassandra. She pulled Drake upstairs to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them.

"Um," said Drake. "If your parents find out I'm up here, won't they be a little upset?"

"No," said Cassandra. "They know about my morals. They also trust me. It's fine. You okay? You look ready to fall over."

"I feel like it," said Drake as he sat in the chair at Cassandra's desk. "I'll be honest. I've never made it to that stage of a relationship."

"Well congratulations," said Cassandra, smiling. "I think you got through it okay." She sat down on her bed.

"Good to know," said Drake. "It's just hard. They didn't let me see you for a while, and then..."

"I know Drake," said Cassandra. Drake got off the chair and sat next to her on the bed.

"Cassie," he said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll make it past high school?"

"I wish I could say I knew, but I don't. I want to, but who knows what'll happen."

"Yeah. I'd like to make it too. I don't know how this long term thing works though."

"You're doing a good job so far," said Cassandra. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Um, is that a good idea with your parents downstairs?"

"Oh, Drake, lighten up."

"Sorry, I just...I don't know what to do when I'm around them. I worry that they're judging me. Like they're trying to find one little thing that'll be enough for them to say I'm not good enough for you."

"Drake, we've been through this."

"I know. This is the rejection thing talking isn't it? How do you know me so well?"

"Because I love you."

* * *

Okay, so how's the nervous Drake? Hehe. I wanted to write him in a situation like that because his character has never been in that situation. Please, review, and chapter four will be here very soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Let's just get down to the point: I don't own Drake & Josh characters or anything like that. "Collide" is sung and written by Howie Day.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep 'em coming. Remember, I never post a story until it is completely written. So, this story is done, it's just a matter of posting it.

Thanks to:  
Dramagrl - Always an enthusiastic reader of my stories.  
jhhhhjfjk89 - A new reader of my stories I believe. If not, sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for the comments.  
JamiePaige101 - Another returning reader. Glad you're enjoying the series.  
SemiAngel8 - Um, sorry about the bruise. Please remember, I will not be held liable for any injuries. ;-)

Okay, so everyone is getting ready for Christmas! This chapter is a little short. The next one is longer though, I promise.

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching, and Drake had no idea what to get Cassandra. 

"Josh," he asked. "I can't think of anything to give Cassandra. What do I do?" He was constantly asking Josh for girlfriend help. Mainly because Josh had a steady girlfriend for a while before he did. Josh was always ready to give Drake advice, but he couldn't help teasing Drake a little about it.

"Drake Parker doesn't know what a girl wants?" asked Josh. "Well, some ladies man you are."

"Josh!" exclaimed Drake.

"Sorry. I don't know," said Josh. "But I think she got your gift already."

"Great," said Drake. "Now I'm in trouble. Girls like jewelry right? Oh wait, can't afford that."

"Drake, she's not gonna care how much you spend on her...as long as you don't buy her a twenty-five cent ring from the bubble gum machine."

Drake gave Josh an odd look.

"I tried that in fifth grade," said Josh. "It didn't work out well."

"I see," said Drake. "Let's see, she likes music. She likes writing."

"She likes Orlando Bloom," interjected Josh.

"What? Josh, I am not getting her anything that has to do with a pretty boy elf, okay?"

"I don't know," said Josh. "She mentions his movies a lot."

"Josh...let's stick with things I'm willing to buy okay? Like I said, music, writing... Hey! I got an idea!"

"What?" asked Josh.

Drake just smiled at his step-brother.

"You'll see," said Drake.

* * *

Drake poked at his lunch the day before Christmas break. He managed to get Cassandra's gift. He spent a lot, but it wasn't outrageously expensive, and he knew she'd like it. He was quite happy with it and couldn't wait to surprise her. 

"Hey," said Cassandra, sitting down beside him.

"Hi," he said. "Hey," he said. "My mom's going on this kick about how she wants to spend more time with you...don't ask...she wants to know if you'll come by tomorrow and help her make Christmas cookies."

"Uh, sure," said Cassandra. "Your mom wants to spend time with me?"

"I don't know, she said something about wanting to get to know you a lot better since you've been my longest girlfriend," replied Drake. "I don't get it."

"Okay," Cassandra laughed. "Where's Josh and Mindy?"

"I have no idea. I'm pretty sure Josh said something about getting Mindy's Christmas present at lunch today. I have no clue where Mindy is."

"Oh, so we're alone today," she replied.

"Yeah," said Drake. "I guess so. Unless Alexa wants to join us with Greg."

"Ah, she broke up with him a little while ago. She said he didn't pay much attention to her."

"Oh, well, just you and me then."

"Hey Cassandra," said John, walking up to them. "Thanks for the help in calculus today."

"No problem," said Cassandra.

John walked away, leaving Drake look a bit confused.

"Who was that?" asked Drake.

"Oh, that's John from my calculus class." replied Cassandra.

"Oh," said Drake.

"Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Don't worry, he only tried to hit on me once."

"Oh, well that's...he what?"

"It was in October Drake, calm down. When you were sick. He found out I was with you and stopped right away."

"Oh, _that_ John. Yeah, Josh told me that whole story."

"I remember," said Cassandra, thoroughly annoyed with Josh for spilling when it was his idea in the first place not to say anything to Drake. Drake probably hadn't cared much anyway if he basically forgot it had happened.

Drake looked at her. She wouldn't cheat on him. He couldn't be upset with her. Why did he love her so much?

"So," said Cassandra. "What'd you get me for Christmas?"

"Yeah right," said Drake. "Nice try."

"Oh, come on."

"Cassie!"

* * *

The next day was Saturday, and Cassandra came over to help Drake's mom make Christmas cookies as she'd promised. They were well into the middle of the afternoon. Everything was going smoothly. Cassandra was definitely more comfortable with Audrey than Drake was with Laura. 

"Josh," Audrey called. "Will you please go get the mail?"

"I'll do it!" Drake hollered. He ran through the house and headed out the door.

"What was that about?" Audrey asked Josh.

"I have absolutely no idea," Josh replied.

Drake stood outside, flipping through the mail.

"No, no, no," he said. "Not here. I guess it could take until even May for an answer to come. Man, I wish I knew."

He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie off the tray.

"Drake..." said his mother.

"What?" he asked. He gave Cassandra a quick kiss on the cheek and set the mail on the counter.

"What was with the flying leap to get the mail?" asked Josh.

"Oh, just trying to be helpful," Drake replied.

"Yeah right," said Josh.

"I was," Drake replied, looking annoyed. He reached for another cookie. Cassandra swatted at his hand. "Hey!"

"Drake, don't spoil your dinner," said Audrey.

"Yeah, but she's my girlfriend! What's with the hand swatting?"

Cassandra gave him a teasing smile.

"Oh, now she's gotta act cute," said Drake.

Walter walked into the kitchen and went to grab a cookie. Audrey swatted his hand.

"Hey!" said Walter.

"Know the feeling Dad," said Drake.

* * *

Like I said, kind of short. The next chapter will be longer. Hope you're enjoying it! Please keep reviewing! 


	5. Chapter 5

Let's just get down to the point: I don't own Drake & Josh characters or anything like that. "Collide" is sung and written by Howie Day.

To answer some questions: To the best of my knowledge, new episodes of Drake & Josh start January 1, 2006. I've also heard through the grapevine that Drake and Josh are hosting TeenNick that night. Is that part true? I don't know. According to a Yahoo! article, the Drake & Josh movie should air January 6, 2006 (which also happens to be my birthday :-) ). It's supposed to air the two days afterward as well. Then, it's scheduled to be released on DVD for January 31.

So, here's Christmas. Glad you guys like the story. Like I said, this chapter is longer than the last. I know I said this story is probably longer than the last one. I don't know what I was thinking. It's the same number of chapters. I think the lengths of the chapters may make it longer though. Anyway, chapter five.

* * *

Christmas morning, Megan ran into the guys' room. 

"Hey, Drake! Josh! Wake up!" Megan yelled. "It's Christmas morning!"

"Yeah, and it will be for another six hours, so let me sleep, okay?" replied Drake.

"Come on," said Josh, sitting up. "Presents!"

"Which reminds me," said Megan. "My gift to you guys is no pranks for the next two weeks."

"Really?" asked Josh.

"Yep," she said. "Really. I even put it in writing." She handed Josh a sheet of paper and left the bedroom.

"Hey," said Josh. "She meant it."

"Cool," said Drake. "Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Oh, come on Drake. Get out of bed!" said Josh. He walked over to Drake's bed and pulled the blanket off of him.

"Hey!" exclaimed Drake.

"Dude," he said. "Would you just get up." He glanced down at the contract Megan had given him. "Drake, this says if you're not up by 6:05 am on Christmas morning this is null and void."

"What?" said Drake. He jumped out of bed and went flying down the stairs.

"I know you far too well Drake," said Megan when he landed at the bottom of the steps.

"Very funny," he said. "Ha, 6:04. You can't do anything to us for the next two weeks."

"That's fine," she responded. "Planning time."

"Good morning you two," said Walter. "Excited this morning?"

"Yes Daddy," Megan replied sweetly.

"Well," Walter said. "Your mother should be downstairs soon. We'll open presents then. Wait, where's Josh?"

"Still upstairs I think," said Drake. "I'll go check."

Drake ran back up the stairs to his bedroom and found Josh frantically searching their bedroom.

"Something wrong?" asked Drake.

"I lost Mindy's present," said Josh. "I thought I had it in the closet, but it's gone!"

"Dude, that's a problem."

"I know! What am I gonna do?"

"Where'd you leave it last?"

"I last had it out when I wrapped it. Then I put it on the table next to the bed when Mom called me too..."

Josh glanced at the table next to his bed where his gift for Mindy sat.

"Well look at that," said Josh.

Drake rolled his eyes and dug out his present for Cassandra. He had kept it between a couple of blankets in the closet so nothing would happen to it. He was going to her house for lunch later that day and would give it to her then. He really hoped she'd like it. It had taken a while for him to find.

"Boys!" called Audrey. "Come downstairs. We've got lots of presents to open!"

The guys headed downstairs to see what their family had gotten them.

* * *

After opening their presents the family ate breakfast. 

"Drake, Josh," said Audrey. "When are you going to your girlfriend's houses?"

"I'm going at ten o'clock," said Drake.

"I'll probably head out at 10:30," said Josh.

"Alright," said Audrey. "Just be sure you're home in time for dinner. Josh's grandmother will be here."

"Really, Grammy will be at dinner?" asked Josh.

"Yes," said Walter. "She thought she'd come by for Christmas this year."

Drake swallowed the food in his mouth. Grammy had hated him up until she'd learned he could be responsible. Drake remembered her last visit. It hadn't been so bad. Well, she paid a fine for him when he got in trouble, which he'd paid back, and she didn't tell his parents what happened. She even gave him his money back. She wasn't so bad.

After breakfast, Drake and Josh headed upstairs to get dressed. It was about 8:30, but they both wanted to shower before they left. Drake was still nervous about spending time with Cassandra's parents. He remembered what he had told Josh a while ago though. The only way to conquer his stage fright, was to get onstage in front of everyone. He felt the situation was similar.

Josh walked into the room and said, "Shower's all yours."

"Thanks," said Drake. He headed into the bathroom. He was glad mail didn't come on the holidays. He wouldn't have to worry about intercepting it. If the letter he was waiting for didn't come soon though, he was going to freak. Paul had told him a few weeks after they'd mailed it, they might not get a reply until April.

* * *

Josh was pacing his bedroom. He was slightly concerned about Drake. He'd been acting odd lately. He tried to get the mail before everyone else and always asked if there was anything for him when it did come, and someone else got it. Josh decided to ask Cassandra if she noticed anything odd. Josh thought about asking Drake, but if he was just antsy about something, he didn't want to bother him about it.

* * *

Drake walked up to Cassandra's house with her gift and some cookies his mom had made in hand. He rang the doorbell. 

"Hello Drake," said Mr. Blane pleasantly. "Please, come in!"

Drake walked into the house. There were a few people he hadn't met before in the living room.

"Oh," said Mr. Blane. "Can I take one of those off your hands?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks," said Drake handing him the package with the cookies.

"Oh, these smell delicious," said Mr. Blane. "I'll go put them away."

Drake stood there, a bit unsure of what to do. He felt a soft hand slip into his.

"Merry Christmas," Cassandra whispered in his ear.

"Merry Christmas to you too," he replied. "Um, not to be rude, but I feel really out of place."

Cassandra chuckled and said, "Come on Drake." She pulled him over to a man who looked familiar. "You remember my grandpa. He was here the night of Homecoming."

"Oh right," said Drake. "How are you sir?"

"Fine, thank you son," replied Cassandra's grandfather. "Good to see you again. This is my son, Bradley," he continued, motioning to the young man beside him. "He's Sandy's uncle."

Drake looked a bit confused. Cassandra giggled.

"So," said Bradley. "You're the boyfriend of Sandy's. Well, nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand.

Drake shook it. He managed to figure out that "Sandy" was Cassandra.

"Nice to meet you too," said Drake.

"Come on," said Cassandra. She took him to someone else. "This is Bradley's wife Linda and their daughter Melissa."

"Hi," said Drake.

"Hello," said Linda. She looked behind her for her daughter. Melissa appeared a bit shy. She looked at Drake from behind her mother. She looked about four. "I'm sorry," said Linda. "She's just shy sometimes."

"That's okay," said Drake. He got down close to the floor and looked at Melissa. "Hi," he said. "I'm Drake. You must be Melissa. I bet a pretty little girl like you got a lot of presents from Santa Claus."

Melissa smiled and said, "Yeah, he brought me a doll, a Candy Land game, and a guitar like Sandy's."

"I'm supposed to teach her how to play," said Cassandra. "When she's a little older."

"Oh," said Drake. He turned back to Melissa. "I play guitar too," he said. "It's a lot of fun. Make sure you practice a lot okay? That's how you get good at it."

"Okay," said Melissa.

Drake smiled and stood up. Cassandra brought him over to meet her grandmother.

"This is my grandma," she said. "Grandma, this is Drake."

"Hello Drake," said Cassandra's grandmother. "I've heard a lot about you. You're a very lucky young man. By the looks of things, my granddaughter is a very lucky young woman."

"Grandma..." said Cassandra.

"Don't let me keep you," said her grandmother. "It looks like Drake has a present for you anyway."

Cassandra turned to Drake and said, "Come on, let's go upstairs."

Drake followed Cassandra to her bedroom.

"So," said Drake. "Sandy?"

"Hey," she said. "It's the nickname my family calls me, except my parents, and you and Matt are the only ones who have ever called me Cassie."

"I see," said Drake. "I just keep thinking of Little Orphan Annie's dog."

"Drake Parker!"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. What'd your parents get you for Christmas?"

"They got me some time in a recording studio."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah."

"Here," he said, handing her the gift he'd bought her. "I really hope you like this."

"Drake," she said. "It's from you. Of course I'll like it." She carefully tore off the wrapping paper and found a small, portable writing desk. "Oh, Drake," she said. "Oh, I love it. How'd you think of that? How'd you find it?"

"Well, you mentioned a little while ago you liked writing outside but hated that you couldn't write on a hard surface. I remembered that Little House book you told me about too and thought of this. As for finding it, that took a while. I finally found it in an antique shop."

"Oh, thank you Drake," she said. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. "Here," she said. She pulled out his gift.

Drake looked into the gift bag she'd handed him. Cassandra had given him tickets to the next Zero Gravity concert in January. They were playing in L.A. and the tickets were pretty hard to scrape up, not to mention not too cheap. She'd even gotten backstage passes.

"Cassie," he said. "How did you get these?"

"I've got ways," she smiled. "I thought you'd like them."

"Yeah," he said. "This is great, thanks."

"You're welcome Drake."

"Hey, if I see Devon Malone, maybe he'll remember me."

"What?" asked Cassandra.

"Wow, I can't believe I never told you," said Drake. "I played in Devon Malone's place at one of the Zero Gravity shows."

"You did?" asked Cassandra.

"Yeah, because Josh crushed his hand in a guitar case. I don't bring Josh to concerts anymore."

Cassandra laughed, "I see. Well, I'm glad you like it. I thought we ought to give the Zero Gravity show another chance. Come on, we better go downstairs. Lunch will be in a few minutes."

* * *

The writing desk...I had Drake know about if from where I first heard of one. It was in one of the Little House books, but it was a book about Laura Ingalls Wilder's daughter Rose. I can't remember the name of the book (pretty bad of me since I own a copy). I'll get the name later for you. I read on a web site that portable writing desks are old and not very common anymore. So, Drake finds it for Cassandra in an antique shop. Okay, that being said...please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Let's just get down to the point: I don't own Drake & Josh characters or anything like that. "Collide" is sung and written by Howie Day.

The book I read about the desk in is called Little House on Rocky Ridge. Okay then, that takes care of that.

Chapter six...oh...part of Drake and Cassandra's conversation in the car is why I rated this T. It doesn't show up very often in this story, and it's not much. I just didn't want to get the story deleted because I happened to mention it.

* * *

Drake hurried out to his car early one morning in January. He was supposed to pick up Cassandra, and they were going to drive to L.A. that day. The concert was that night and it would take two hours to get there. They wanted to look around and shop a while too. They planned on staying in a hotel but only after assuring their parents they'd be in separate rooms. 

He pulled up in front of Cassandra's house, and she came outside right away. He got out and opened the trunk for her. She put her suitcase inside.

"My parents are still asleep," said Cassandra. "I told them I wouldn't let you wake them up with the doorbell."

"Okay," replied Drake. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes," she responded.

"Okay, good. We can just head off then."

They got into the car and headed off.

"So," said Drake. "Your parents still on your case about the hotel room?"

"Yes," said Cassandra. "Even after I told them about fifty times we'd be in separate rooms. Well, adjoining rooms. They seem to find that a slight problem. Like we'd be awake enough to do anything after the show anyway."

"I thought your parents knew you weren't going to have sex until you got married," said Drake.

"They do," she responded. "They just think they need to worry. They're pretty over-protective, as you know full well. I don't know what's going to happen when I go away to school. It's going to be phone calls every hour on the hour. If I don't answer, they'll send the state police after me."

"Speaking of school," said Drake. "When are we supposed to hear back from colleges?"

"Anytime soon," said Cassandra. "I hate waiting for responses. I just want to know if I'm in or not."

"Yeah," said Drake. "Some things take a while I guess."

Cassandra looked at him curiously. Josh had mentioned he had been acting a bit odd lately. Checking the mail before anyone else, always making sure there wasn't anything for him. Was he really jumpy about college? That wasn't like Drake. Maybe it was something else. Cassandra wasn't too concerned. Knowing Drake, it was probably a CD that he ordered, and it hadn't arrived. She had told Josh this and he agreed.

* * *

They reached L.A. at about 9:30 that morning. They couldn't check into their hotel until noon, so they decided to drive around and see a few things. 

After a couple hours of driving around L.A., which was insane by the way, they stopped for lunch.

"This is a great city," said Cassandra. "Minus the traffic."

"Yeah," Drake agreed. "I guess I'll be living here if I ever get signed."

"Really?" asked Cassandra. She knew his dreams all to well. They were part of the reason her parents wouldn't let her date him for a while. He said he planned on going to college though. That way if he didn't get a record deal, he'd still be okay. Cassandra wasn't sure where she'd be in a few years. She had no idea what she was going to major in or how long she'd be in school. She wanted to get married and have children. All of her thoughts were jumbled though, and she wasn't sure what she wanted to do for her career.

"Of course," said Drake. "Where else could a rock star live?" Drake glanced at Cassandra across the table. He thought about his future. Yeah, he wanted to be a rock star, but what else was in his future? Was there a wife? Children? Would Cassandra still be with him?

They finished their lunch and checked into their hotel. After spending the afternoon around L.A. again they headed to the concert.

They walked backstage. There were more people there than there had been at the show Drake had been to when he played for Devon. Just then, Drake saw Devon come down a hallway. He stopped to get a drink before turning around to talk with the rest of his band.

"There's Devon Malone," said Drake.

"Yeah," said Cassandra. "You know, he's not too bad looking."

Drake gave Cassandra a look.

"I'm joking," she said. "Well, I'm not...Drake knock it off!"

He had turned his expression into one of disappointment and sadness, then he burst out laughing and slipped his arm around her waist.

Devon glanced up and looked at Drake.

"Well," he said, walking over. "If it isn't the kid who's brother crushed my hand so he had to play for me. You did good that night kid. The fans were almost not upset about me not being able to play. Oh, and who's this lovely lady?"

"This is my girlfriend, Cassandra," Drake replied. He was so glad that Devon remembered him.

"Well," Devon said. "She's a catch. I wouldn't let her go too easy."

"No way," Drake responded.

"Listen," said Devon. "I've got to head off and get ready, but it was great talking to you again."

"You too," said Drake. Devon walked off, and Drake stood there looking happy.

"You look like you got one of the biggest thrills of your life," said Cassandra.

"Hey, it's not everyday Devon Malone walks up to you and just starts chatting," Drake replied.

"I guess not," Cassandra chuckled.

* * *

After the concert they headed back to their hotel and got ready for bed. Cassandra walked over to Drake's room where he was watching television.

"Hey," said Drake. He moved over on his bed so she could sit down. Cassandra crossed the room and sat down beside him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a small sigh. "What's the matter?" asked Drake.

"Nothing," she said. "I'm just happy to be alone with you."

Drake smiled. He brought his arm around her. He thought about how last year at about this time he abandoned her for Sam at the Zero Gravity concert. For a while, listening to Zero Gravity's music made him feel guilty. It wouldn't anymore. Besides that, she had forgiven him. He wouldn't have blamed her for staying mad. He felt he would have deserved it if she never wanted anything to do with him again. However, she was sitting right next to him with her head on his shoulder. Drake wanted this moment to just go on forever.

* * *

Aww...

I'll get in another chapter later on tonight. Right now, ER is about to start and it's a Christmas episode. I want to watch, so this is going to have to wait. ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Let's just get down to the point: I don't own Drake & Josh characters or anything like that. "Collide" is sung and written by Howie Day.

So, got to watch ER. I miss all the old doctors.

What happens when the past comes back to haunt you? Want to find out? Read on. Oh, for this chapter, I don't own "I Will Carry You" (yes, another Clay Aiken song, but I couldn't think of a different one to fit the situation).

* * *

Drake and Cassandra left for home the next morning. They were both happy that they had been able to spend time with each other. They couldn't be alone very often and had enjoyed the weekend. 

Drake drove at the speed limit. Cassandra's parents had asked him about his driving. He promised he wouldn't go over the speed limit. Josh even told them he was a pretty good driver. They did leave out the part about Drake failing his driving test the first time. Things were going smoothly until he glanced into his rear-view mirror and saw the front of a car. He heard the crunching of metal on metal and felt a jolt come from the back of the car. He flew forward and, luckily, was caught by his seat belt. The car rolled forward and stopped.

It took a moment for Drake to register what had just happened. His first thought was Cassandra. He turned to her to see if she was alright. When he looked, he saw she was shaking pretty badly.

"Cassie," he said, gently touching her shoulder. She jumped and looked at Drake with horrified eyes. He could only imagine what she was thinking. Thankfully, they'd been hit in the back and neither of them were physically hurt. At least, nothing too drastic to see. Drake slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello," he said. "Yes, I've been in an accident...mmm-hmm, with my girlfriend. I think we're both okay...we were hit in the back. No, no one was in the backseat. I don't know about the other car...where are we?" Drake looked up at a sign by the side of the road and told the operator. "Okay...thank you." He closed his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. He turned back to Cassandra. "Cassie?" he asked again. "Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know," she replied shakily.

"It's okay Cassie," Drake responded. He slid his hand into hers. She had lost her brother in a car accident. He couldn't even begin to know what she was thinking about. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better either.

In a few minutes, two police cars and an ambulance arrived. One of the police officers got out of his car and walked over to Drake's.

"You both okay?" the officer asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes," said Drake. "She's a little shaken up though."

"We'll have the paramedics take a look at her," replied the officer. Just step out of the car carefully, okay? There's an awful lot of broken glass."

Drake let go of Cassandra's hand and got out of the car. He came around and opened her door. She looked very frightened. He took her hand and helped her out of the car. She was still badly shaken. Drake couldn't believe this was happening. He looked at the back of the car and thanked God that nothing had happened to either of them. The back was completely smashed. One of the paramedics walked up to Drake and Cassandra.

"Hello," said the paramedic. "Officer Carlisle told me you were a bit shaken and told me to take a look at you," she said. She looked over Cassandra carefully. "You look in good physical health to me. I think you're shaking more because of shock of the situation." She turned to Drake and looked him over. "You're fine too," she said. "Try to comfort her," said the paramedic. "I think she'll be okay. I'm guessing she's had problems with accidents before."

Drake nodded in reply. The paramedic walked away, and Drake turned to Cassandra.

"Hey," he said. "Want to sit down?"

Cassandra nodded in response, and they sat on the grass a little ways away from the road. Drake looked at the back end of his car. It was going to be so expensive to repair. It was mutilated. Then, he looked back at Cassandra and knew the car didn't matter so much. He brought his arms around her. He wanted her to feel safe.

"Excuse me," said Officer Carlisle. "Would you like me to call someone to pick you up?"

"I can do it," said Drake. He got out his cell phone and decided to call his dad. His mom would freak out. His dad would too but would manage to stay more calm. It would be easier for Walter to explain things to his mom anyway. He called Walter on his cell phone and explained what had happened. Walter sounded very worried. When Drake reassured him they were both alright, they hung up. Drake looked down at Cassandra.He was still holding her. "My dad is going to come get us, okay?" said Drake. Cassandra only nodded again. Drake didn't know what to do for her. She was scared. He could see that clearly. What could he do? Very softly he sang to her.

_When your world breaks down  
And the voices tell you turn around  
When your dreams give out  
I will carry you  
Carry you  
When the stars go blind  
And the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
When you're fallin' behind  
I will carry you_

Drake glanced up. The driver of the other car was arguing with a police officer. The man who hit them had a cut on his forehead. He didn't look too happy.

"You're just lucky you and those kids are okay," said the officer. "Talking on your cell phone while you were driving. What were you thinking? That poor girl is shaking. Now, you're trying to throw the blame on the boy. I don't care if the front of your car is totalled and it won't run again. This accident is mostly your fault."

"Shouldn't he have been checking his mirrors?" argued the man.

"Yes, but you were coming so fast there was nothing he could have done," said the officer. "I'm afraid any court would blame you. Talking on your cell is dangerous when driving."

The man looked angry. He walked around and cursed. Drake shook his head. He stroked Cassandra's hair. He hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

About an hour later, Walter arrived to find the two teenagers. 

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Drake. Cassandra still hadn't spoken much, and Drake was starting to worry. He'd asked the paramedics, but they said she'd talk when she was up to it. He sighed, and they got in his dad's car. Drake's car had long since been taken to a garage. They'd let him know in a few days whether they could fix it or not. He didn't care about the car though. Yeah, it had cost a lot, and he'd spent his savings on it, but he didn't care as long as he and Cassandra were okay, and as much as it was the other guy's fault, he was glad he was okay too.

Walter spoke with one of the officers.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," said the officer. "Except for the cars. You'll get notification on the car from the garage it was sent to in a few days. I wouldn't worry so much about the cars though. They were all wearing their seatbelts, so no one was hurt. The man in back of your son was on his cell phone. He wasn't paying attention and came up too fast for your son to do anything about it."

"I see," said Walter. "As long as the kids are okay. Can I bring them home now?"

"Yes you can," said the officer. "The girl looks like she needs some rest anyway."

"Thank you," Walter replied. He walked over to Drake and Cassandra and asked, "Ready to go home?"

Cassandra didn't say much on the drive home. Drake sat in the back with her. Walter stopped for gas and glanced back at them, looking concerned. Cassandra had stopped shaking, but she still had the same horrified look on her face.

* * *

This isn't over with...I'm going to purposely leave you hanging. :-) I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.

Just a forewarning, I have college finals and last tests and papers coming up, so I might not have time to update the story as frequently. Just letting you guys know. I might still get to do at least one chapter a night. Otherwise, they may slow down a bit until next Thursday. I only have four more days left of the semester! Whee! Okay, odd moment. :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Let's just get down to the point: I don't own Drake & Josh characters or anything like that. "Collide" is sung and written by Howie Day.

I said it wasn't over...of course, if you'd been keeping up with my series you would have known that. :-) This next chapter is a bit emotional...if you're a crier, you may want to break out the tissues...of course, that's coming from me...I cried during _War of the Worlds_. By the way, if you can't handle gross stuff, probably not the best movie for you. Good movie...not for those with weak stomachs. Anyhoo, chapter eight.

* * *

They arrived at Cassandra's house at 2:00. Audrey had already called her parents and explained to them what happened. When they pulled up at the house, Cassandra's mother came flying out to meet them. 

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Cassandra are you alright?"

"Yes Mom," said Cassandra. She hadn't spoken much since the accident, and when she did speak, it came out in short sentences.

"Come inside," she said. "Walter, what happened?" she asked. "Please, come in and explain."

Walter and Drake stepped inside with Laura and Cassandra.

"Are you both okay?" asked Cassandra's father.

"Yes," she replied. "May I please go upstairs?"

"Of course," said her mother. She watched Cassandra climb the stairs. She looked very worried about her. She sighed and looked toward Drake. She made eye contact and glanced from him to the stairs. He got the message, but he was a bit shocked that the woman who wouldn't let him see her daughter a few months ago wanted him to go comfort her, in her bedroom. He wasn't stupid. He knew one of the reasons he had been forbidden to see Cassandra was that her parents thought he'd try to take advantage of her, but in reality, he would never do that to her.

Drake knocked on Cassandra's door.

"Come in," she said. Drake walked into the room and closed the door softly behind him. Cassandra was lying on her bed.

"Hey," he said. "You okay? You haven't talked much. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Drake," she said. "I just keep reliving everything right now. I was really scared today...scared that..." Her voice caught in her throat. She turned over and away from Drake.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Come on, you can tell me anything." He sat down on her bed and rubbed her back.

She turned back over and looked up at him. There were tears in her eyes.

"When I knew we were hit, I thought about everything that happened when I was in the accident with Matt. I was scared the same thing happened all over again. I was scared you were..." She choked on her sobs.

"Cassie," he said. "I'm fine. We were hit in the back. It's all okay."

"I know. I just couldn't help but think...I couldn't lose you too."

"It's alright," said Drake, pulling her into a hug. He had no idea she had been that scared or that worried about him.

Cassandra sighed. She felt better when he was holding her. She leaned against his chest. She could hear his heart beating, and that made her feel much more calm.

Drake thought about when he first learned about Cassandra losing her brother. He thought about how sorry he felt for her. He felt like crying, remembering his own past. A past that he wanted back but couldn't have. He had to tell her. He couldn't keep it from her anymore.

"Cassie," said Drake. "You know my dad died when I was younger."

"Yeah," she said.

"I feel like I lied to you last year. I said I couldn't understand exactly how you felt. I can. My dad died in an accident on his way home from work. I don't like to think about it. I don't like to remember when I came home from school to find my mom crying because she lost her husband." Drake felt a tear slide down his cheek. He was crying in front of his girlfriend. Great.

"Drake," said Cassandra. She reached up and gently brushed the tear away. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because there's a lot of stuff I'm afraid of. It might have helped you before, and that makes me feel terrible."

"Drake, that's okay. We all deal with that in our own way."

"Yeah, I know. I just kept it pushed away for so long that I just stopped thinking about it. Even when you told me about your brother. I didn't feel like I could tell you about my dad. I feel like a coward for it now. You're so much braver than I am." He sighed. It was true in more ways than one, and he knew it. He was scared people would think less of him if he showed weakness.

"Drake," she replied. "I don't..."

"You are," he said. "I'm scared I'm going to fail if I show any sign of weakness."

"That's why you were worried about college."

"Yeah," replied Drake. "I know it's silly."

"No it's not," she replied. She looked up at him. "Thank you for telling me about your dad. I do feel better knowing someone does understand a bit more than I thought."

"I can't know what you were thinking exactly in the car today. I've never been in that situation before. It does hurt to unexpectedly lose someone you really cared about though."

"Were you really close to your dad?"

"Pretty close," said Drake. "I was really upset when I found out my mom was getting married again. I don't think I could ask for a better step-dad than Walter though."

"You've got Josh too and Megan. I wish I had a sibling. My parents were talking about having another baby before Matt died. They decided not to after."

"I see," said Drake. He sighed and looked around Cassandra's room. The walls were a pale blue that matched the bedspread. They weren't lined with posters, but rather, collages of pictures of her favorite bands and singers cut from posters and magazines. One even contained a collection of Orlando Bloom, her favorite actor. There were also collages of photographs. One held pictures of her and Matt. Another had pictures of the three weeks she'd spent in Michigan with Drake's family.

Drake sat there for a while with Cassandra. Neither realized they had fallen asleep until Walter came in to wake Drake up to go home. Drake looked up and realized he was lying beside Cassandra with his arm around her. He carefully got up so he wouldn't wake her and left with his dad.

* * *

In the car on the drive back home, Walter spoke to Drake. 

"I'm sure Josh will be willing to drive you to school," said Walter. "If he can't, your mother will."

"Okay," said Drake. He was thankful that Josh was his brother. He was really kind, and Drake knew he'd offer to give him a ride, even if his dad didn't tell him to do it.

"I don't know about your car Drake. If they can't fix it you'll have to get a new one. Given the circumstances, your mother and I could help you a little bit. In fact, we can help you pay the damage on your car if it can be fixed. I know you're probably a bit upset about it."

"The car doesn't matter Dad," Drake replied. "I'm just glad the both of us are okay, and as upset as I am with the guy that hit us, I'm glad he's okay too."

"You handled today very responsibly son," said Walter. "Your mother and I are proud of you."

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

They finally got home where Audrey, Josh, and Megan were waiting for them. 

"Are you okay Drake?" asked Audrey, immediately getting up from the couch.

"Yes Mom," said Drake.

"How's Cassandra?" asked Josh.

"She'll be fine," said Drake.

"That's good," said Josh. "I'll be glad to give you a ride to school."

"Thanks Josh," said Drake.

"Drake's had a long day," said Walter. "Maybe we should let him get to sleep."

"Do you want anything to eat Drake?" asked his mother.

"Well," said Drake. Then his stomach growled. "Actually yeah, then I'll go to sleep."

His mother went into the kitchen and fixed him some food. Drake sat in the kitchen eating when Megan walked in.

"Hi," said Drake.

"Hey," said Megan. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," said Drake. "The worst damage was done to the car I think. Everything's fine."

"You took so long to save up for the car, and that's the last thing you're worried about?"

"Some things are more important Megan."

"I guess so," she replied.

"Yep," said Drake. He stood up and put his plate in the sink. He turned to head upstairs. First, he gave Megan a hug.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Because, you're my sister. I'm lucky to have you."

* * *

A moment between Drake and Megan. Yes, I had to throw one in eventually. Oh yes, the next story in this series is finished as well. That'll come after I finish posting this one. Anyway, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Let's just get down to the point: I don't own Drake & Josh characters or anything like that. "Collide" is sung and written by Howie Day.

This one is short but very sweet. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Finally, February arrived and Drake was planning Valentine's Day. He was going to surprise Cassandra because he really wanted to make this special for her. He was worried because he had to spend most of his money fixing his car. His parents paid for half, but he still couldn't afford very much lately. He decided he'd have to start saving up for prom. 

One afternoon, Josh came running into the room.

"Hey!" said Josh. "Letter from the college came today!"

"Really?" asked Drake, glancing up from his guitar.

"Yeah," said Josh, tossing it to him. "I already opened mine."

"...and you got in," said Drake.

"Yeah," said Josh. "I don't know where to go yet though. Guess I'll think about it for a few months."

Drake stared at the envelope Josh had tossed to him. It was the only college he'd applied to that Josh and Cassandra had applied to as well. He wanted to go to college with them. He couldn't stand to be away from Cassandra, and as much as he didn't want to live with Josh when his mom married Josh's dad, he really couldn't see himself being in a dorm with anybody else. He carefully opened the letter and read what it said.

* * *

The next day at school, Drake walked up to Cassandra's locker. 

"Hi Drake," said Cassandra. "Josh told me you got a letter back from one of the colleges you applied to."

"Yeah," said Drake.

"Well...?"

"Well what?"

"Did you get in?"

"You know, I figured, they don't take everybody. It's not the end of the world. There's other colleges that are easier to get into..."

"Oh Drake," said Cassandra. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

"Hey Drake," said Josh. "Did you tell Cassandra you got into that university yet?"

"Drake Parker!" yelled Cassandra. "What are you lying to me for?"

"I wasn't lying. If you'd waited, I would have told you. Thanks for ruining my fun Josh."

"Sorry," Josh replied. "Did you get your letter back Cassandra?"

"Oh yeah," she replied.

"...and got in of course," Drake said.

"Yes," she said, blushing.

"Did you decide which one yet?" asked Josh.

"I don't know," she replied. "I'm still waiting on one more letter."

Drake knew the other letter she was waiting for was from a more prestigious university than the one where they'd all already been accepted. He knew she'd get into that one. He knew she'd leave him behind next year. It made him wonder whether they would break up or stay together. He wanted to stay together but was it possible?

"I've got to go meet Mindy," said Josh, and he left.

"You look a little distant," said Cassandra to Drake. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said. "Hey, Valentine's Day I'll be at your house at four o'clock."

"Okay," she replied.

* * *

As promised, Drake arrived at Cassandra's at four o'clock on Valentine's Day. She answered the door. Drake thought she looked very cute. She wore a black skirt with red roses and a red top with a black sweater. 

"Hello," said Drake. He smiled and handed her roses and a box of candy.

"Drake," she said. "You're too much."

"Nothing's too much for you," he replied.

"You don't have to go all out like that," she said.

"I want to. Come on," he said. He did want to go all out like that. Especially since dinner would have been really difficult for him to afford. "Let's go."

Drake and Cassandra got into his car, now fixed and running again.

"Where are we going?" Cassandra asked.

"You'll see," said Drake. He drove until they came to the beach.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

Drake smiled and got out of the car. He came around and opened her door. Then, he rummaged around in his trunk for something. He pulled out a picnic basket and looked up at Cassandra.

"Picnic by the water?" he asked

Cassandra smiled. She knew very well Drake couldn't afford anything extravagent this Valentine's Day. His car had been badly damaged. It was suprising that the mechanics could fix it, but it could run very well again. It had cost a lot to fix though, even with his parents helping him.

"That's wonderful Drake," she replied.

"Glad you think so."

They spent their Valentine's Day on the beach. Drake was happy that Cassandra hadn't cared about his lack of cash. He knew she understood. He was grateful because there were a lot of things on his mind. School next year, and he still hadn't received what he was waiting for in the mail. He also needed to focus on saving money for the end of senior year, and, quite possibly, school next year. He'd take out student loans, but he'd need money to buy food and other necessities. He really hoped things would work out in the end. The one thing he knew was inevitable was that Cassandra would most likely be leaving him next year.

* * *

Is Drake gonna get over all this? And what's with the checking of the mail? Do you think you know? Want to guess? Go ahead. I just wonder what you guys think is going on. Anyway, please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Let's just get down to the point: I don't own Drake & Josh characters or anything like that. "Collide" is sung and written by Howie Day.

Just when Midie softens the previous blow, she gets ready to deal out another. This is the longest chapter in the story. It's a very important chapter. Were your predictions right? Find out...

* * *

April arrived and the school was abuzz with anticipation. Seniors were graduating in a little over a month. They'd finally be free. Things would go their way. Drake wasn't so sure as he walked through the halls though. After the news he'd received the previous night, everything felt hopeless. He'd gotten off the phone with Cassandra and then... He sighed and walked up to Cassandra's locker, looking unhappy. 

"What's the matter Drake?" Cassandra asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Well it is nothing," he snapped. His face softened as he realized he had just yelled at Cassandra. "Sorry, I'm kinda tired today, that's all."

Cassandra looked at Drake. She was worried about him. He had sounded a bit excited when she got off the phone with him last night. What was with the sudden change in his attitude?

"Hey Cassandra!" called Mindy, running up to her friend. "My letter came! I got in! So did that John guy from your calculus class. Did you get yours?"

"Yes," said Cassandra.

"What letter?" asked Drake. Then he realized, the letter that would separate them next year. The letter that could possibly end their relationship. "Never mind. I know what you're talking about now."

"I got in too," said Cassandra. She glanced at Drake.

"I see," said Drake.

"That's great!" said Mindy. "We could be roommates next year!"

"Yeah," said Drake, his voice sounding a bit harsh. "You two have fun in your high end university with John. I've got to get to class." He left both girls standing there, looking shocked. Cassandra knew this was more than just a CD.

"What's with him?" asked Mindy.

"I don't know," said Cassandra. "He was fine last night."

"Well, he's Drake. I guess you could leave it to that."

"He's never talked to me that way before," said Cassandra. "Something has to be wrong." She headed to her first class of the day.

"Hey," said John as she sat down.

"Hi," she replied.

"Something the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied. "I heard you got into your first choice."

"Oh yeah, didn't you apply there too?"

"Yeah, I got in."

"It's a good school. You should really consider going there next year."

"Well..."

* * *

Cassandra went to her cooking class. She waited impatiently for Josh to arrive. When he did, she practically charged at him. 

"Josh!" she exclaimed. "What's the matter with Drake? He was fine when I talked to him last night. Now, he seems really upset."

"I know what you mean," said Josh. "He suddenly became really irritable last night, and I don't know why."

"He just snapped at me this morning. He's never done that before. I don't understand it."

"I'll try to find out," said Josh.

* * *

Drake and Cassandra hadn't spoken much the rest of the day. Cassandra thought it best not to bother Drake that day until Josh came up with something. She couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was. She didn't press the issue. She'd let Josh handle it when he could. Now, Josh was standing in the middle of his bedroom with Drake at the computer, staring at the same email he had opened half an hour ago. 

"Drake," said Josh. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No," said Drake flatly.

"It's just Cassandra said you were acting a bit odd today, and I wondered why."

"Look, I just didn't get enough sleep is all okay? Why do you need to keep bothering me about it?" Drake got up and slammed the door to their bedroom.

Josh stared at the closed door. Now he was storming out of rooms and slamming doors? Josh would have thought this was Drake being Drake. What made him concerned was the fact that he had snapped at Cassandra. He never did that. Granted, he hadn't said anything to hurt her feelings, but he said enough to make them both concerned about him. Josh shook his head and sat down to check his own email. As he logged into his account he saw a letter sitting next to the computer. It was something about a record company. Josh picked it up. He wasn't one to read someone else's mail, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong with Drake. Josh began to read:

Mr. Parker:

Thank you for sending us your demo CD. We apologize for any inconvenience the time it took for this reply to reach you may have caused. You must understand that we receive many submissions daily and can not award contracts to all of them. We apologize, but we can not award you a recording contract. Perhaps you may find a deal under a different label. Again, we apologize and wish you luck in your future music endeavors.

The letter was signed by some executive. Josh could tell it was a pre-written letter and had a stamp for the signature. He glanced at another letter below it. The contents of the letter were similar. A light bulb went on in Josh's head. Drake was upset because these record companies had rejected his band. That was it. Josh could understand Drake felt upset. It wasn't the end of the world though.

Just then, Drake walked back in the room to find Josh holding both of his letters. His expression became angry.

"Isn't it illegal to read someone else's mail?" Drake snapped.

"Drake, why didn't you say anything?" asked Josh. "We would have understood."

"No you wouldn't have," Drake said. He ran out of the room.

Josh watched his brother fly out the door and quickly tore after him. Josh found his mother downstairs.

"Where's Drake?" he asked.

"He just left," she replied.

"Oh. Did he say where he was going?"

"No, sorry Josh. Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

Josh ran back upstairs and dialed Cassandra's phone number.

"Cassandra?" Josh said when he heard someone answer the phone.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh, Cassandra. Listen, Drake just took off. I don't know where he went. He was so angry. I didn't know what to do..."

"Whoa, slow down. Why'd he leave?"

"He got rejected by two record companies. That's why he's been so upset. He went over the edge when I found out. Now he's gone. We've got to find him."

"Okay Josh, we'll split up. He can't have gone far."

* * *

Cassandra drove for a while. She hadn't found Drake yet. Josh hadn't called either. She was really starting to worry. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Josh's number. 

"Hi, Josh?" she said. "I haven't had any luck." She rolled down her window a bit to get some air. She heard a car turn the corner and looked up to see the end of Drake's car finish turning. "Never mind Josh, I see him." She hung up and started to follow Drake. She tried to avoid having him see her. He drove to a small park and got out of his car. He sat underneath a tree and hung his head. Cassandra looked at him. All this because he had been turned down? He had known it could happen. Why was he so depressed about it? He knew it was hard to get a deal. She got out of the car and slowly approached him.

"Drake?" she asked, gently touching his shoulder.

He jumped and looked up at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was worried about you," she said.

He looked away from her.

"Don't be this way just because you lost a record deal," she said.

"I feel like a failure," he said.

"Drake, don't beat yourself up over it. Lots of great musicians never get signed. It's not because they're bad. It's because the music business can be a cold, cruel world unless you know somebody or you get on American Idol, and even that path is starting to become less of a way to go."

"It's not just the contract," Drake replied. He sounded like he would cry.

"What's the matter Drake?" Cassandra asked. She sat down beside him. Of all the times he had been there for her, she realized, this time, he needed her.

"Nothing is going right. I didn't get the contract. I guess I'd get over that eventually. I just keep thinking that next year we won't be together anymore."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Come on," said Drake. "You got accepted into a high ranking school. Of course you should go. I can't though. I'm not good enough for it. I won't be at school next year with you. I'm not good enough for you. I was right when I said it at Homecoming. Maybe you should date John instead."

"Drake!" she said. "You've never not been good enough for me. I told you at Homecoming. I meant it then, and I still mean it now. As for John, he has only ever been a friend. He did have a crush on me, but it's done with. He never acted on it since he found out I was with you. He understands that I really care about you. As for that school, I'm not going there. I decided that before I got the letter. I looked into their programs, and the program I want to get into is better at the school where you'll be. I want to be with you anyway. It isn't the only reason, but it's a part of it."

"You...you are going to college with me?" asked Drake.

"Yes," she replied. "Drake, I didn't know you felt this way. You should have told me before."

"I guess so," he replied. "I just have a lot of things happening lately. It's been a huge year. Maybe I got a little hung up on the contracts. I shouldn't have. You were right last year. I should focus on college. I realize that now. I just still have that fear of rejection, and when it happened, and when I thought we might be over with..."

"Drake," said Cassandra softly. "Don't be afraid of something because you might fail. You have beautiful dreams. They may change their shape over time, but they're ambitious like you. I haven't met anyone so involved in his music since Matt died. Matt wanted to get a deal too. He was rejected a lot. He got a few gigs but never a major one. As far as we go, I don't know where we're going to be in the next few years. Let's not worry, okay? Everything has turned out for the better so far. Things will be fine. Whatever is meant to be will happen. Right now, I know I love you. Right now, that's enough."

"I know," said Drake. "I love you too. You're right, it should be enough. Thanks for everything. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

"No problem Drake," Cassandra smiled. "I think you should head home. I think your family is getting worried."

"Yeah," said Drake. "I should apologize to Josh. I owe you an apology too. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you today. It just scared me. Change isn't something I handle well. Just ask Josh. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do," said Cassandra. She kissed him. "Just promise me you'll talk to me or Josh or your parents next time something is bothering you this much okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

They stood up. They got into their cars and headed to Drake's house. When he opened the door, he was a bit nervous about what his family would say to him.

"Drake!" said his mother. "Where have you been? We've all been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry Mom," Drake replied. "I just had to work through some things."

"I see," said Audrey. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Drake replied.

Audrey walked up to Drake and hugged him.

"You know you're important to us, right? We all care about you no matter where your life takes you. In the end we hope you're happy. That's all I want for you."

"Thanks Mom," said Drake. He turned a bit red because Cassandra was standing there.

"Oh, hello Cassandra," said Audrey. "Thank you for finding him. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," said Cassandra. "Let me call my parents."

Drake pulled Josh aside.

"Hey look, I'm sorry about earlier," Drake began.

"Hey man, it's cool," Josh replied.

"You sure?"

"Of course. We're brothers aren't we?"

* * *

Okay, this is still no where near done. They're gonna finish high school before this story is over. If there's no updates this week, well, test upon test upon test. I might get in some chapters, I might not.


	11. Chapter 11

Let's just get down to the point: I don't own Drake & Josh characters or anything like that. "Collide" is sung and written by Howie Day.

All songs in this chapter are copyright their proper owners. I put a lot of lyrics in this one.

So, everything is good. Cassandra's still got a point to prove to Drake.

* * *

Drake hadn't seen much of Cassandra after school lately. Whenever he asked about hanging out with her, she said she was busy. He was a bit confused but decided not to question it. She had a lot to do lately. He knew some of the time was probably spent preparing for prom. He and Josh had talked about a limo and they got Alexa and her date to go with them. Her new boyfriend Mark would pitch in and John said he'd join them at prom too. Also, Scottie was bringing his date. This way, their table at prom was also full. Drake and Josh worked on making prom special for their girlfriends. Drake had promised himself last year he'd do this for Cassandra, and Josh knew it would be a while before he saw Mindy again. Josh had decided to go to college with Drake and Cassandra, while Mindy had chosen to go to the university where she and Cassandra had been accepted. Alexa was also going to school with Drake, Josh, and Cassandra for fashion design. They were all shocked when even Scottie got into the school they were all going to attend. Everything was going well. Drake was still trying to shake off everything that happened. It wasn't easy.

* * *

One day after school Cassandra asked Drake to come home with her. 

"Why?" asked Drake.

"I want to show you something," she replied.

Drake followed her home and went inside with her. He followed her up the stairs and into a room he hadn't been in before. He looked around and saw pictures of Matt. Matt at graduation, Matt playing his guitar at clubs. Happy parts of his life that the family wanted to remember. Cassandra opened a drawer of a filing cabinet full of papers. She pulled out a few.

"Look at these Drake," she said.

Drake looked through them. They were all rejections from record companies.

"Everytime he got rejected, he kept the letter. He said he'd keep them as motivation. He said he wouldn't give up. The moment he got a deal, he was going to burn them. He never got it. So, in his memory, we kept them. I look at them every once in a while because they remind me that you shouldn't give up just because one or two people say you can't do it. Failure isn't measured by how many times you're rejected or whether your goals change or how often you fall down. You fail when you refuse to stand back up. It's when you give up on yourself. That's not you Drake. I want you to know that."

"Cassie," said Drake. He couldn't believe what she was doing for him. He remembered making her feel better so many times. He hadn't thought he would need her like that, but he did. "Thank you," he replied.

"No problem Drake. Oh, here." She picked up a CD and handed it to him. "Listen to this would you? I hope it helps too."

* * *

Drake stared at the CD Cassandra had given him. He didn't know what was on it. The rest of his family was out for the night, so he had no one to talk to anyway. He popped the CD in his CD player and pressed play. The first song he heard was a song that was pretty recent. Instead of hearing the artist who recorded the song though, he heard Cassandra's voice.

_Where is the moment we need at the most?  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_'Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

Drake listened to her sweet voice. The song really related to what happened some days. She knew how to pick a song. He could give her that much credit. He finished listening to the first song and the second one began to play.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
But more Heaven than a heart could hold  
If I tried to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster?_

Drake realized that with each song, she was trying to show him how she felt and how he should feel about himself. He knew she was right about everything. He finished listening to the CD and got to the last song.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you_

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find, you and I collide_

_I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
Well I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
You somehow find, you and I collide_

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find, you and I collide_

_Finally find, you and I collide_

_You finally find, you and I collide_

Drake sat and listened to the last chords of the song as it ended. He then realized she had used the studio time her parents got her for Christmas to make him that CD. That last song was true. There wasn't any other song that could describe their relationship better.

* * *

I absolutely love "Collide." I honestly don't know how Howie Day meant it to be interpreted, and these stories came out of my thoughts. It's a very pretty song. Oh yeah, "Bad Day." I really like that song and thought it would be cute to throw into the story. There you are, please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Let's just get down to the point: I don't own Drake & Josh characters or anything like that. "Collide" is sung and written by Howie Day.

I figured, the last chapter was short. This one is too. Might as well post it. This chapter is another reason I rated the story T just to be sure it wouldn't be deleted. It's a really short moment though.

* * *

Drake sat at the Premiere. Everything was going to be alright. He'd be at college with Josh and Cassandra next year. Even though he'd been turned down by record companies twice already, it didn't mean he should give up. He glanced up as Cassandra walked in and sat down across from him. 

"Why'd you use your studio time for me like that?" he asked.

"Because I thought you needed it," she replied.

"It did help a bit more. I just wasn't sure about everything. I am now."

"So, no more freaking out about next year or where we'll be?"

"None. After all, we'll always collide won't we?"

She smiled at him, glad he understood what she meant.

"Where have you been anyway?" he questioned.

"The principal was talking to me today," she said.

"Oh, really? About what?"

"Guess who's valedictorian," she replied.

"You did it?" he asked. "Cassie, this is so great!" He got up and hugged her. "Wait," he said. "Josh and Mindy?"

"They don't know yet. My parents don't even know yet. I'm kinda scared to tell Mindy. She might freak out on me."

"Yeah, last time she was upset about her grades she put Mrs. Haifer's car in the classroom and blamed it on me."

"Why didn't I hear about this?"

"She doesn't like to talk about it. She got put into a mental institution for a while. Then she got out, and now she's with Josh. Scary thought. I wonder how long they'll stay together."

"Who knows what she'll do to me," said Cassandra.

"I wouldn't worry too much. She's your friend. She should be happy for you."

* * *

"You what!" Mindy screamed. "After I spent the past four years of working so hard to surpass Josh, you get valedictorian!" 

Cassandra cowered in back of Drake. So, Mindy hadn't exactly taken the news as well as Drake thought she would.

"Well," said Josh. "I'm happy for you Cassandra."

"Josh!" screeched Mindy.

"She's our friend."

"I know, but..." Her face softened. She looked over at Cassandra. "Congratulations," she said. "You deserve it." She then gave Cassandra a hug.

"I don't get it," said Drake, looking at his brother.

"I don't either," said Josh.

* * *

Walter waited for the boys to come downstairs. Prom was tomorrow and there was a little talk he wanted to have with them. They'd already been over the birds and the bees but this was to make sure. Drake and Josh came down the stairs to find their dad sitting on the couch. 

"Boys...eh...gentlemen, let's have a little talk."

Drake and Josh shot each other a look and sat down on the couch.

"Now," said Walter. "You're both eighteen now. Both adults. Prom is tomorrow. Now, I know you might be having some thoughts as to what you'd like to do afterward, but..."

"Dad," said Drake. "Seriously, we weren't thinking about that."

"You weren't?" asked Walter.

"No," said Josh. "I mean, come on. We respect our girlfriends. Besides, they're all sleeping at Cassandra's house after the dance. There's no way her parents are going to let us in their house with all those girls."

"I see," said Walter. "Uh, just checking. You know, you guys really grow up fast. Make sure you don't grow up too fast okay?"

"Okay Dad," they both responded.

Walter stood up and left the room. He watched the two talking and thought about everything that happened three years ago. When he and Josh moved into the house, Drake and Josh were fifteen-year-old boys. Now, they were eighteen-year-old young men getting ready to head off into the world. Walter hadn't spent as much time with Drake as he had Josh, but they still shared a bond. Walter knew he couldn't replace Drake's father, but he tried to be the best step-father he could be.

* * *

Okay, yeah. Kind of to put some closure on the whole "Cassie's leaving me" thing with Drake. Kind of short too. The next chapter will be longer. Oh yeah, it's also prom. 


	13. Chapter 13

Let's just get down to the point: I don't own Drake & Josh characters or anything like that. "Collide" is sung and written by Howie Day.

Prom...I'm trying to close everything off. This series is definitely not ending. I've got another story ready.

* * *

Drake and Josh slipped on their tuxedos at home. They were getting ready to head to Cassandra's house for pictures. First, they had to stop at the flower shop and pick up the girl's corsages. 

They came down the stairs. Drake approached his mom again as he had at Homecoming earlier that year.

"Uh, Mom. Can you help me tie this?" he asked, referring to his tie.

"You're going to have to learn how to tie this yourself," said Audrey laughing.

"I know," said Drake.

Audrey stepped back and looked at her sons.

"You both look so wonderful," she said. She knew they'd be leaving home soon. They were growing up. They were graduating in a few weeks, and then they'd have the summer. After that, they'd be gone. They wouldn't be home again until the holidays came around.

Drake and Josh got into the car and arrived at the flower shop. Once inside, Drake and Josh handed the woman behind the counter their receipts, so she could find the flowers they'd ordered.

"Hmm," she said. "Parker and Nichols..." She headed to the back and returned with a lovely mix of pink and purple flowers for Drake and a pretty mix of yellow and white flowers for Josh.

"Thanks," said Drake.

"Yeah," said Josh.

The guys left the flower shop and continued to ride toward Cassandra's house.

"Well," said Josh. "This is the last high school dance ever. Disappointed?"

"I don't know," Drake replied. "It had to happen sometime."

"Yeah. Just think. In a few weeks we'll be graduated, and this fall we'll be in college."

"Yeah. It's weird. I'm glad to be heading off though. When do we find out about roommates?"

"Sometime this summer. Man, I'm so excited."

"Yeah," said Drake.

* * *

The two finally arrived at Cassandra's and got out of the car. They climbed the steps to the door and rang the bell. Mr. Blane appeared at the door. 

"Hello boys," he said. "Please, come in. The girls are still upstairs, but Mark, John, and Scottie are here. Um, is Scottie..."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Scottie," said Josh.

Drake and Josh walked into the room. Scottie, John, and Mark were sitting on the couch.

"Hey John," said Josh.

"Hi Josh," John responded. John was a little uncomfortable around Drake. He wasn't sure if Drake knew that he had had a crush on Cassandra or if he did, how he felt about it.

Mrs. Blane walked through, glanced at the guys, then headed upstairs. The girls came down a few minutes later. Drake stared at Cassandra. The light purple dress she was wearing looked amazing on her.

"Hey, Earth to Drake," said Josh. "Wake up man."

Drake snapped back and shook his head. He realized Cassandra was standing right in front of him, and he hadn't said a word to her yet.

"You look so beautiful," he said.

"And you look so handsome," she replied.

Drake turned red. He actually felt like he was going to fall over. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. He held out the corsage.

"Here," he said. "This is for you."

"Oh Drake, it's gorgeous," said Cassandra.

Drake slipped the flowers onto her wrist.

"Okay," said Mrs. Blane. "Everyone outside."

They all slipped out onto the back porch for pictures. Tom, Cassandra's dad, was messing with the camera.

"Okay," said Tom. "How about we do group shots first?"

Mrs. Blane nodded and assembled them all into a nice pose. Tom took a couple pictures. Then, they arranged the girls into poses and then the guys. They decided to do couple shots last. Mrs. Blane arranged Josh and Mindy, then Alexa and Mark, and then John and his date, Erica. Then, she arranged Scottie and his date, Candice. Last, she arranged Drake and Cassandra. She seemed a bit uneasy. She still felt bad about keeping the two apart earlier that school year. Now, she could see how much Drake actually meant to her daughter.

The pictures were finally finished and the limo arrived. They all got in and showed up at the hall for prom. They were going to serve dinner at seven o'clock, and it was six already. All the seniors were pouring inside the hall. Many were in the lobby talking. Some were eating the hors d'oeuvres inside the banquet room. There were several teachers and parents chaperoning the dance.

Paul ran up to Drake, looking concerned.

"Hey man," said Paul. "You okay with the music thing? You were pretty upset when you told me."

"I'm good," said Drake. "It wasn't just the contract, but I'm better now. I just wasn't having a really good day. It turned out okay though."

"That's good," said Paul. "I was worried you'd flipped out on us." Paul walked away and returned to his date.

Cassandra glanced to the side to see two people she wouldn't expect together.

"Uh, Drake," she said.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Is that Chris with Sam?"

Drake looked up, and sure enough, there was Christopher walking with Sam on his arm. The guy who broke up with Cassandra for no good reason, then convinced her parents she shouldn't see Drake with the girl who had split Drake and Cassandra up the year before. Well, what ever made them happy.

After a while, everyone sat down to wait for dinner. They all looked happy, but Josh and Mindy were a bit sad. They wouldn't see each other next year, and no one knew how they were going to deal with it.

One of the servers brought dinner to their table and began to pass the food around. Everything tasted pretty good, and the guys thought it better for what the tickets had cost them. When the plates were cleared, the music started, and a few people started to dance. However, Scottie was telling a story, so no one at his table was dancing.

"So," said Scottie. "I just put the tickets on the glass, put the lid down, and pushed copy. I figured any moron could do it."

"Scottie," said Drake. "You got us in huge trouble for that!"

"For what?" asked Scottie.

"Never mind," Drake replied. He stood up and offered Cassandra his hand. She took it, and they stepped out onto the dance floor just as "Collide" began to play. Drake wrapped his arms around her, and they began to dance to the sweet song.

When the song ended, Drake glanced up to see Josh talking to Mindy. He was a bit worried about his brother. Josh wouldn't have his girlfriend next year. He would always have Drake though, and Drake hoped he knew that.

* * *

The girls all got into their pajamas at Cassandra's house. They were going to sleep in the den. It was 2:30 in the morning already. They talked for a while but soon fell asleep. Cassandra lie awake thinking about Josh and Mindy. Both had been such good friends to her, and now, they wouldn't see each other when they went off to college. Cassandra realized if she had chosen a different program, she wouldn't be going to school with Drake the next year, but she had chosen to get an english degree, and the english programs where she'd decided to go were superior to the college Mindy chose, which was pretty big on science. She hoped Josh and Mindy would be alright. She turned over and finally went to sleep.

* * *

More or less just a sweet chapter. Oh yeah, for prom my dress was light purple and my corsage was pink and purple...yes that's where I got Cassandra's dress from. What can I say? I love that dress. Oh, the next chapter is probably the cutest chapter in this story. Meanwhile, review this one. :) 


	14. Chapter 14

Let's just get down to the point: I don't own Drake & Josh characters or anything like that. "Collide" is sung and written by Howie Day.

Okay, classes are done for the semester. I apologize for not getting this chapter up sooner. I would have had it up a couple days ago, but it wouldn't work. I don't know if it was my parents' computer or something with the website. I'll try to figure it out. Meanwhile, I'm posting this on my computer, which is working. At the moment, I'm not sure what the problem is/was.

I love this chapter...Boy Meets World is awesome, that's all I have to say.

* * *

Cassandra sat in her living room on Friday afternoon. The seniors hadn't had to go to school that week, and prom had been the night before. Graduation was the next day, and her valedictorian speech was finally finished. Her parents weren't home, but they were taking her to dinner later that day to celebrate that she was valedictorian, and they'd asked her to bring Drake along. Now, she was sitting on the couch watching a marathon of "Boy Meets World," one of her favorite shows. The episode about graduation had just begun, and she sat watching it intently. It had always been one of her favorites. Drake's approach to school reminded her of Shawn Hunter in a way. 

She laughed as, on screen, Cory and Shawn talked with Minkus, a character from the first season who disappeared until graduation. The doorbell rang, and she went to answer it.

"Hi," said Drake.

"Hey," she said. "You're not supposed to be over until later," she told him, a bit embarrassed because she was dressed in powder blue sweat pants and a matching hoodie, not exactly her most formal clothing.

"I know," he said. "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

When they started dating he had acted like a sweet guy. He seemed to grow even more kind and caring everyday, and he always made her feel as though she would melt.

"Oh," she said. "Um, why don't I go upstairs and change..."

"Why?" he asked. "You look cute. Watcha watching?"

"'Boy Meets World,'" she replied.

"I miss this show," said Drake.

"Yeah, so do I," she replied. "Want to come in and watch?"

"Sure."

Drake walked inside, and Cassandra sat down on the couch with him to finish watching the episode. It was a bit odd to be sitting there, as boyfriend and girlfriend ready to graduate the next day, watching a boyfriend and girlfriend graduate with the girlfriend about to ask the boyfriend to marry her.

"'Cory,'" said Topanga on the television. "'I know what I want to do with my life.'"

"'Shh,'" Cory replied. "'Shawn is speaking in public. This will never happen again.'"

They watched as Shawn made his speech and Eric, Cory's idiot brother, sing to Mr. Feeny. They finished laughing over that when Mr. Feeny announced the graduating class...and Topanga asked Cory to marry her.

Drake and Cassandra sat on the couch, not too sure what to say to each other. Drake shifted his weight on the couch.

"Well," he said. "I always hated cliffhangers."

Cassandra chuckled. Drake knew how to break embarrassing silence. She loved that about him.

"So," said Drake. "Five o'clock for dinner right?"

"Yeah," she said, glancing at the clock. "It's only three right now."

"Well," he said. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," she replied.

Drake got an evil look in his eye and gave her a side glance.

"Drake..." said Cassandra. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He slowly moved toward her, and she backed away. He kept moving, and she leapt off the couch. He jumped up, and she ran around to the back. He chased her, and she stood at one end of the couch. She moved one way, and he moved toward her. She tried to run up the stairs, but he grabbed her and started to tickle her.

"Ah! Drake!" she hollered, laughing. "Knock it off! You know I'm ticklish! Stop it!"

"Well Cassie," said Drake. "I've got you now. I'm not so sure I want to let you go."

They fell in a heap on the floor, laughing. Just then, Cassandra's parents walked through the door.

"Cassandra," said her mother. "We're home...hello Drake?" she said puzzled. The two were still laughing pretty hard on the floor.

"I don't want to know," said her father. "Cassandra, you might want to change and clean up a bit before we leave."

"Okay Dad," said Cassandra. She headed up the stairs to take a quick shower. She dried her hair and it curled as normal. She got to her room and took off her robe, putting on a nice white shirt and a soft purple skirt as well as some white sandels. She came back downstairs to find her father talking to Drake. Surprisingly enough, her father had found something Drake liked to talk about.

"Yes, I stopped playing because I didn't have much time with college," she heard her father say.

Cassandra had nearly forgotten that her father played guitar very often before Matt was born. He had taught Matt the basics of guitar, and then Matt taught Cassandra how to play guitar. So, in a way, all the techniques Cassandra had learned were her dad's.

"Hello Cassandra," said her father. "I'll go find your mother, and then we'll leave, okay?"

He got up to go find Mrs. Blane.

"So," said Cassandra. "You're getting along with my dad?"

"Yeah," replied Drake. "It's weird. I thought he hated me for a while."

"No," she replied. "He was just worried about me. He seems to like you though."

"Really?" asked Drake.

"Yeah," she replied. "He doesn't talk to many people about when he used to play guitar."

"Oh," said Drake. "Is that because he taught Matt?"

"Yeah. After Matt died he didn't like to talk about when he used to play. He liked to listen to me play though. It's just how he dealt with it. I wish they had had another baby. He'd have something to focus on. He played for me when I was little."

"Okay," called Mrs. Blane, walking into the room. "We're ready to go."

* * *

Drake wasn't as uncomfortable with Cassandra's parents as before. Maybe it was because she got along with his parents so easily. What ever the reason, the conversation was actually pleasant, and Drake did not show any signs of nervous habits. 

"Well," said Mr. Blane. "You two will be at the same school next year. That should be interesting, but Cassandra, make sure you keep your mind on your studying."

"Dad..." said Cassandra, slightly embarrassed.

"Tom," said Mrs. Blane. "Doesn't she already?"

Ever since her father reminded her of her youth, Cassandra's mother seemed to put more faith in her daughter, which she felt terrible for not doing in the first place.

"Besides," Cassandra's mother continued. "They're graduating tomorrow. That's already big news. Let's not discuss them leaving home."

"You're right," said Cassandra's father. "Big speech tomorrow Cassandra..."

"Dad! You'll make me nervous," Cassandra said.

"You'll be great," Drake told her.

Cassandra smiled at Drake. Her mother watched as she took a bite of her dessert, and just before she slipped her fork in her mouth, she gave a small smile.

* * *

If you've never seen that episode of Boy Meets World that I was talking about, then you won't understand the insane things that happened. Eric singing to Feeny. Yeah, that takes some explaining. One more chapter to go. There's another story coming soon though. Please review. :) 


	15. Chapter 15

Let's just get down to the point: I don't own Drake & Josh characters or anything like that. "Collide" is sung and written by Howie Day.

Last chapter. So, um, there's another story after this, but I'm worried my characters are starting to fall out of character, so I'm rereading my stuff from the beginning to help me. It shouldn't take too long. I'll finish editing the next story after this. I'm working on a Christmas story too, so that will go up here soon.

* * *

"...and as I look at the senior class, I see a great generation, ready to step out into the real world, ready to spread their wings and..." 

Drake shifted his weight in his seat. He was waiting for the principal to finish her speech. It was the same, "hope you all do well, we'll miss you all" principal graduation speech. He glanced down at his robe and smoothed a crease. He sat waiting for Cassandra to give her speech. He glanced around. His mother, father, Megan, and Josh's grammy were sitting watching the boys...er young men, as Walter put it earlier...graduate. Cassandra's mother and father were there for her, along with both sets of her grandparents. He finally looked up at Cassandra. She looked a bit nervous. She could do this though. After all, she was braver than he was.

"Now," said their principal. "I would like to turn things over to the class valedictorian, Ms. Cassandra Blane."

Several people applauded. Cassandra stepped up to the podium and took a quick glance around. She caught Drake's eye, and he gave her a wink. She smiled and got ready to give her speech.

"Teachers, family members, friends, and fellow graduates," she began. "I came to Belleview High last year as a junior. Believe me, at that time I had no idea I would be standing in front of all of you today. I was nervous and scared. I was a bit closed off until I got to know the people in this class. I don't think I've ever been to a school where I felt more accepted. For that, I am thankful.

"Most of us will be moving on to college next year. Some will be leaving home to take on a university, while others will stay at home a little while longer to prepare at a community college. What ever path you choose to follow, the crossroads have been reached. Relationships will be put to the test, some will end, some are destined to remain. Friends will learn the difficulty of staying in touch, and enemies will wonder why they couldn't stand each other in the first place. It's all a part of moving on. Some of us are scared and wonder if we can do it. The truth is, most of us know how to move on. Whether we've lost someone close to us, or a friend moved away. I can promise you, that no matter how scared we are of growing up and moving on, we'll be greeted by many open doors, and while many may close, a new one will always open. Congratulations everyone. We've just opened many."

The audience applauded for Cassandra again. Her speech hadn't been too long, which made the class happy. She talked about what a lot of them were feeling. It was true, some were worried about moving on.

The principal stood up to the podium again.

"...and now," she began. "If the graduates will please line up and remain in alphabetical order, we will begin." The students lined up and Cassandra quickly found her place. Drake stood in the middle of the line. He was there, about to walk. Drake absent-mindedly continued to move forward and snapped back to reality when the principal called his name. "...Drake Parker..." she called. He smiled and accepted his diploma happily.

* * *

Afterward, everyone ran to meet their parents. Some were crying, and many of the graduates were jumping for joy. Drake approached his parents, where Josh had already found them, and he was met with hugs from everyone.

"Wow," said Megan. "I don't believe it. Drake has his high school diploma."

"Ha ha," said Drake. "Very funny Megan."

Josh pulled Drake away to where Mindy was standing with Cassandra. Alexa also stood there with Mark.

"Hey guys," said Alexa.

"Hey," said Josh. He gave Mindy a hug. The hug seemed a bit, how could it be put? It seemed a little uncomfortable. Drake was worried about his brother. As much as Drake couldn't stand Mindy, Josh really cared about her.

Drake and Cassandra got caught up in their own hug, and Drake let his thoughts slip toward them. They'd been dating for a while. It had been about a year. Kind of hard to tell since there was the period when they weren't allowed to see each other. When Drake thought about it though, he realized they had started dating back in November the year before, then Sam got between them sometime in December. January came and the Zero Gravity concert blew up in his face. In February, a few days after Valentine's day, they were finally together again. Then after they got back from Michigan in July, Cassandra's parents told them they couldn't see each other anymore. Finally, in October they were allowed to see each other again and had been together ever since. So, about a month, then from February to July, making a total of six months. Then came October to June, another eight months. So, a little over a year, with rough patches. Drake wondered how far this would go. Could they possibly go all the way? Two things he knew for certain were that they loved each other, and that by trust and compassion, they would always collide.

* * *

Okay, look for my Christmas story soon. Then, the next story in this series, "All About Loving You." Please, some reviews. Let me know if anything could be made better. I can use it while editing the next story in the series.


End file.
